


酒后

by Timey_wimey_TARDIS



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timey_wimey_TARDIS/pseuds/Timey_wimey_TARDIS
Summary: 安灼拉喝醉了





	酒后

格朗泰尔不会承认脑补过自己和安灼拉醉后的画面，正如他不敢相信两人中烂醉如泥的那个有天竟然是金发。  
当热安和安灼拉裹着酒气一起砸到门前栏杆上时，格朗泰尔正缩在沙发里看电视。  
【“你的另一半，对不起，我还不知道她的名字。”  
“Hope.”  
“哦，为之奋斗吧。”】  
砰的一声把格朗泰尔的注意力从一艘撞上冰山的船吸引到门外。  
“呵，又一对傻瓜。”格朗泰尔小声嘟囔，趿拉着鞋过去把手搭在冰凉的门锁上，“操。”  
他想过太阳从西边出来，他想过安灼拉会爱上自己，可他从没想过安灼拉会喝醉。  
“耶稣他妈的基督啊，你们干什么去了？”  
“说来话长，安灼拉已经这个样子，你就行行好别问了行吗？”热安刚把毫无意识的安灼拉塞到格朗泰尔怀里就转身。  
“就是因为他这个样子我才要问。”格朗泰尔想腾出手拉住热安却发现是徒劳，安灼拉比他想象得要重，也比想象中手感更好，格朗试图忽视最后一点。  
“有事儿明天说。天太晚，他又喝这么多，若李去了西班牙度假，我和古费想来想去还是把他带这儿比较好，毕竟你对醉酒有经验。”寒风的呼啸卷着尾音回荡在漫天雪花中。  
格朗泰尔，一个大写的懵逼。

他酗酒，可他总能把握好尺度。他不敢倒下，因为他的身后空无一人。

格朗泰尔能感受到安灼拉柔软的双唇抵在自己的额头，热腾腾的鼻息喷在自己发间，能感受到安灼拉厚厚衣料也遮不住的热度。

他的意识在放松，喉咙在发紧。  
一秒，或者是一辈子过去了，格朗泰尔深吸一口气，撤离了安灼拉体温的辐射范围，连拖带扯地把怀里的人撂在卧室床上。  
“唉，”格朗泰尔望着床上的人不禁叹了口气，“没天理，真是没天理。”


End file.
